Incubator/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Incubator, the second level in the episode Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D. This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. Walkthrough You will start aboard the Escape Pod you were on at the end of Spaceport. The Escape Pod will dock at the space station and then it's time to get off. Before you open the door in front of you look to the left and you'll see a small slot; open it to get a Shotgun; you most likely already have a Shotgun but the extra ammo's there if you need it. Open the door and you'll be in a hallway with two Sentry Drones blocking your way; destroy them; open the door further down the hallway and you will come to a darkened room. When you come into the darkened room a door on the far side will open; an Assault Enforcer and Assault Trooper will come out; kill them. After that you can explore the small room they were in for extra ammo if you like. Whatever you decide to do your next move will be to go to the switch between the two closed windows; as soon as you open it will open up a couple of doors on the other side of the room, as well as light up the place but be careful one of the doors has a couple of Sentry Drones waiting for you. The door you will want to take is in the corner, and is the one that touches the floor. The other door that is in the middle of the wall where the Sentry Drones were doesn't go anywhere but there's an Atomic health up there if you need it. Going through this doorway will reveal an incline; there's another path too but just a bit down it is blocked by a forcefield. Take the upper path, and you will come to two closed doors. They will be triggered to open as soon as you go up to them so you can get through. You'll come to a room; quite an interesting one too as some of the things will form before your eyes. Whenever you're done exploring this room you'll see another incline go up it and it will lead you to another room. As soon as you get into that room a couple of Assault Captains will arrive on quite a large lift; there isn't really much resistance here except for them and a Turret (initially that is). You will find a switch next to a security monitor in the corner of the room. Flip it, this disables a security forcefield elsewhere in the level that you might've already seen by now.You can also grab the atomic health's and Chaingun Cannon ammo on the other side of the room but be warned when you do it will trigger a couple of troopers as well as a few sentry drones; the troopers really aren't much of a threat but the sentry drones might be if you drop your guard; so just be careful. After flipping the switch, you will need to make your way backwards a bit, and go back to the door near the giant EDF logo on the wall that was previously blocked by a forcefield. Going through this forcefield will reveal an armory. It's not locked, open it to get an RPG and some other weapon ammo. It will be helpful in this area. From here you're presented with a choice of directions to go, either left or right. Go left, where the Octabrain is. What isn't as visible is there are several slimer eggs here, and the place will be crawling with Protozoid Slimers to climb on your face; be careful if you use the RPG because these things might latch onto your face while you're firing and you'll end up dying from your own attack. You will need to go to the door at the end of this path. There are a few more slimer eggs there, too get them before they get you; the mighty boot and pistol are ideal choices to deal with them since they are relatively weak compared to other enemies but can be deadly if you're not careful Once through all this, you need to open the door and head in. At the bottom of a ramp is the Yellow Access Card next to a locked gate; it's not often you see a gate like this in a space station. Anyway If you look through the gate, you will see a large area with water; this is where the end of the level is, but you can't get to it from here; yet. Once you grab the yellow access card, you need to make your way back to the armory door from a few steps ago, and keep going down the right hand path now. After killing yet more Slimers you will get to the end of this path where you can use the yellow key to unlock the door next to the yellow access card slot. After unlocking this door and opening it, you will be shot at immediately. Inside this room is a turret as well as an Enforcer.There are some pipebombs off to the side in this room. If you're quick enough, you can grab them, and send in a pipebomb to the other side of the room, taking out both the turret and the Enforcer. You'll also notice a window that lets you see out into the large area you saw through the gate earlier on. Anyway once the room has been cleared out, you will see a recessed switch in a wall. Shoot it, and another door will close, blocking off the switch from being used again. Once you hit the switch, you need to exit the room, and the previous "end of the hallway" you were at a minute ago is no longer the end. You will see the large wall that was there is in the process of dropping into the floor, revealing the path to go next. This happens at the end of both the right and left path . The gate you saw Earlier will also be open too. Whatever path you take all three will lead to a path in a large room; two of them will involve going down a waterfall while the gate will take you straight to the path. This room is crawling with Octabrains and Protozoid Slimers and this room is pretty much an alien breeding ground; kill whatever resistance you encounter; be very careful with explosive weapons. What purpose did this place serve before the Aliens Invaded? Whatever purpose it once served; thanks to those alien bastards it will have to remain a mystery. If you're standing on the path that you were on when you first got to this room the exit is right in front of you; there's also lots of other places you can explore (including an area underwater) in this large room as well so you might want to look around before you go to the end of the level. You open up the path to the exit by flipping a switch on a platform on the left side of the room. Doing so will open up the door, allowing you to pass and it will reveal more Octabrains and slimers. After killing them you'll see another door open that and it'll reveal a lift and more Octabrains as well as the exit that will take you to Warp Factor. Tips Other features Level contents Category:Walkthroughs